1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is electrical signal connectors and more particularly to an electrical signal connector consisting of a locknut, a metal central tube, a chuck unit and an actuation sleeve, which enables the inserted coaxial cable to be quickly locked to the electrical signal connector by means of manually moving the actuation sleeve relative to the chuck unit without the use of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A for connecting a coaxial cable B to a mating connector (not shown). This electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A consists of a locknut A1, a metal central tube A2, a plastic cylindrical casing A3 and a metal barrel A4. The metal central tube A2 is fastened to one end of the locknut A1. The plastic cylindrical casing A3 is fastened to the same end of the locknut A1 around the metal central tube A2. The metal barrel A4 is attachable to the distal end of the plastic cylindrical casing A3. After insertion of the coaxial cable B into the plastic cylindrical casing A3, a crimping tool is operated to move the metal barrel A4 relative to the plastic cylindrical casing A3, and thereby compressing the plastic cylindrical casing A3 against the coaxial cable B. This installation procedure has following drawbacks:    1. A crimping tool must be operated to move the metal barrel A4 relative to the plastic cylindrical casing A3, lowering the speed of the operation and wasting much time and labor.    2. When operating the crimping tool, the electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A is held in the jaws of the crimping tool, and the user cannot make sure that the angular position of the coaxial cable B relative to the electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A is accurate. After installation, the coaxial cable B may be biased from the axial center of the electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A, resulting in failed installation. When this condition occurs, the front end of the coaxial cable B must be cut off, and the coaxial cable B must be installed in the electrical signal connector (cable end connector) A again. If the length of the coaxial cable B is insufficient after cutting, a new coaxial cable B will be necessary for replacement, complicating the installation and increasing the cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical signal connector (cable end connector), which facilitates quick installation without tool, saving much installation labor and time and preventing angular deviation of the installed coaxial cable.